Basil L. Plumley
| death_date = | birth_place = Shady Spring, West Virginia | death_place = Columbus, Georgia | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | image = CSM® Basil L. Plumley at West Point 10 May 2010.JPG | caption = CSM® Basil Plumley at West Point, May 10, 2010 | spouse = Deurice Plumley (c. 1949–2012; her death) | children = Debbie Kimble | module = United States of America | branch = | serviceyears = 1942–1974 | rank = Command Sergeant Major | commands = | battles = World War II *Operation Husky *Battle of Salerno *Battle of Normandy *Operation Market-Garden Korean War Vietnam War *Ia Drang Valley | awards = 40 | laterwork = Administrative worker at Martin Army Community Hospital (1975–1990) }} }} Basil L. Plumley (January 1, 1920 – October 10, 2012) was a career soldier and airborne combat infantryman in the United States Army who eventually achieved the rank of Command Sergeant Major. He is most famous for his actions as Sergeant Major of the US Army's 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry Regiment, at the Battle of Ia Drang (Vietnam, 1965). Lieutenant General Hal Moore, who, as a Lieutenant Colonel, was Plumley's battalion commander during the Battle of Ia Drang, praised Plumley as an outstanding NCO and leader in the 1992 book about this battle, We Were Soldiers Once...And Young. The book was the basis for the 2002 film We Were Soldiers, in which Plumley was played by actor Sam Elliott. Plumley was known affectionately by his soldiers as "Old Iron Jaw". Military career Plumley enlisted in the US Army as a private on March 31, 1942. He was a member of the 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division, with which he made four combat jumps and was awarded multiple decorations. He confirms this during interviews conducted with author Phil Nordyke, who has written four books relating to the 82nd Airborne Division during World War II. Plumley went on to make one combat jump in Korea with the 187th Airborne Infantry Regiment. He retired as a Command Sergeant Major on December 31, 1974, having been awarded 28 different personal, unit, campaign and service awards and decorations (40 total) in almost 33 years of military service, spanning World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. After his retirement, he worked 15 more years for the Army as a civilian in administration at Martin Army Community Hospital and at various Troop Medical Clinics around Ft. Benning (Fort Benning, Georgia), retiring again in 1990.Associated Press, "Plumley, veteran of 3 wars, dies at age 92", Military Times, 10 October 2012 Personal life Plumley was born on January 1, 1920, in Shady Spring, West Virginia, the second son and fifth child of coal miner Clay Plumley (born 1879) and his wife Georgia (born c. 1895), both of West Virginian stock. After two years of high-school, he worked as a chauffeur/driver before enlisting in the US Army on March 31, 1942. In 1948/49, Plumley married Deurice Dillon, who died on May 28, 2012, ending 63 years of marriage. Basil Plumley died of cancer after nine days in Columbus Hospice (Columbus, Georgia), on October 10, 2012. He is survived by his daughter, Debbie Kimble, a granddaughter, and two great-grandchildren. In popular culture Plumley was a prominent and central figure in the 1992 book We Were Soldiers Once...And Young by Lt. Gen Hal Moore and Joseph L. Galloway about the Battle of Ia Drang and was portrayed by actor Sam Elliot in the 2002 film adaption of the same name. Awards and decorations See also *Hal Moore *Bruce Crandall *Ed Freeman *Rick Rescorla *List of Korean War veterans who are recipients of the Bronze Star *List of three time recipients of the CIB References * * }} *1920 and 1930 US census for Raleigh County, West Virginia *US Army enlistment records of World War II *7th U.S. Cavalry Regiment Association * Category:1920 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Deaths from cancer in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:United States Army soldiers Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:American army personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Maurice Category:Battle of Ia Drang